hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Notes and references
Hi Recently I noticed a lot of pages have had the 'notes' part of the references heading at the bottom of the page. I think these edits should be reverted. To me they are an important part of the wiki and have been there since before I first started editing. The 'notes' part should also stay in case notes DO come up. To me they seem like useless changes to get up an edit count. That's my opinion. Thanks, LimeInABush (Talk) 00:09, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not removing them. It says in the His Dark Materials:Layout guide that the 'notes and' part was for when there are notes like the 2nd reference on Lyra Silvertongue's page. On multiple pages there is a 'Notes and references' header when the only reference is 'Lyra's Oxford'. If notes ever came up on those pages the person who wrote them would probably know the wiki enough to write 'Notes and' beforehand. The edits were cleaning up consistency and stopping newer users from making that mistake when they see lots of pages on the wiki before making a new one. Finally, I was going to use my bot to do it however I thought many pages did have the 'Notes and' because there are notes and some do. That last 'get up an edit count' is something I don't get - I don't edit to build up a number! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:24, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for the input, however my stance on the situation remains the same. I believe the 'notes' part should stay in case notes are added later. I'm aware this may seem a bit silly, but I'm just trying to hold onto a part of the wiki that reminds me of my early days. I think the problem should be left to the admins, and if necessary to a vote. : LimeInABush (Talk) 11:28, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, we'll see, I don't want to start an edit war. I guess we all need change. Notes aren't completely going, it just looks weird to see a 'Notes and references' section and for it to hold no notes :) NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:03, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hi guys, I chose to stay out of this for a minute just because I was hoping for another admin's input, but it seems like I'm all you have at the moment, haha. Anyway, I understand both of your perspectives on this issue. I believe the edits were made in good faith to stay in line with the current policy, so I disagree with the suggestion that they were made to up an edit count (although these edits could indeed have been done gradually as you edit pages for content, rather than editing a bunch of pages all at once for this small detail). I respect LimeInABush's desire to keep things as they have been, but I personally lean towards the rationale NightSpeakers provided above. Having a "Notes and references" section with only references is a bit redundant, so including "Notes and" only when there are notes makes more sense to me. I'm leaning towards rationale rather than sentiment here, and I apologize for any unpopular opinions, but I am going to lean towards keeping these edits to stay in line with our current His Dark Materials:Layout guide (which does need to be updated, but the current notes and references section rationale makes sense to me). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:11, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thanks Musical33, I'll start removing the notes and section when and if I come upon them on pages if I see them on pages I am editing. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:05, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I have used my bot to look through every page and remove all the 'notes and' part where necessary on the pages of the wiki. The few that I have left because they contained notes are: :::::*August :::::*Brytain :::::*Lyra Silvertongue :::::*Marisa Coulter's cocktail party :::::*Portrait of Marisa van Zee :::::*William Parry NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:52, December 21, 2018 (UTC)